The present disclosure relates to a low noise amplifier, and more particularly, to a technique for reducing power consumption.
Low noise amplifiers for use in various electronic devices have been required to have their characteristics improved such that those amplifiers have as low noise and as low distortion as possible. Also, demands have been increasing year after year for electronic devices operating at a low power, and interests have been growing in reducing the power consumption of those low noise amplifiers in addition to improving such characteristics of theirs.
A known low noise amplifier capable of operating at a low power with low noise and low distortion amplifies and outputs a difference between two input signals (see, e.g., FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,340). This low noise amplifier is configured as a relatively simple circuit, and may operate at lower power than the amplifier with the configuration shown in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,340.